Mage de Rang S ou comment devenir une légende en quatre leçons
by jFANGIRLd
Summary: Luxus Dreyar. Erza Scarlett. Mirajane Strauss. Mystogan. Tous Mages de Rang S. On ne rentre pas dans la légende si facilement, mais ils l'ont fait. Venez découvrir leur Examen Avancé de Mage de Rang S. Recueil composé de quatre OS.
1. Chapter 1

_An -x778, Forêt de Boundary près de la ville de Rose Garden._

Depuis plus d'une heure, Luxus Dreyar courait à une allure phénoménale, poursuivit par trois oiseaux cyclopes, afin de sauver sa vie. Au cours de ces derniers jours, il n'avait fait qu'user de sa magie et manquait cruellement d'énergie à cet instant. D'ordinaire il n'aurait pas eu grand mal à se débarrasser de ces créatures magiques mais aujourd'hui tout était différent. En effet, depuis une semaine, Luxus participait au traditionnel Examen Avancé des Mages de Rang S, qui n'avait pas eu de vainqueur maintenant depuis plusieurs années consécutives. Le Dragon Slayer de la foudre était certain d'une chose, cette année il y aurait un gagnant et ce champion ne serait personne d'autre que lui.

Fatigué d'être poursuivit, il usa de ses dernières forces pour monter au sommet d'un arbre et après s'être assuré que les monstres ne l'avaient ni vu et ni suivit, il respira un bon coup et se reposa quelques minutes. Il ne restait plus que deux participants en lice pour gagner ce stupide examen. Pour lui il n'avait pas besoin de le faire, il était Luxus Dreyar après tout, le mage le plus puissant de la guilde de Fairy Tail (après Guildarts). Il était d'ailleurs surprit que _« la gamine rouquine »_ puisse s'en être sorti alors que cela faisait à peine deux ans qu'elle pratiquait la magie et qu'elle faisait partie de la guilde, mais il allait la surpasser et gagner. Il ferma peu à peu ses yeux et finit par tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Un bruit venant du sol le fit sursauter et il se réveilla malgré lui. Luxus se releva tout en se mettant en équilibre sur la branche qui lui avait servi de lit quelques minutes plus tôt. Le mage resta sur ses gardes et guetta la moindre tonalité.

Soudain, une épée passa a quelques centimètres de son visage, le blessant sur son passage. Il se retourna en serrant les poings. Ceux-ci se mirent à faire jaillir de la foudre aux alentours de façon aléatoire afin de réussir à toucher son adversaire. Un rictus mauvais s'afficha sur son visage, il n'allait pas laisser une gamine lui voler la première place !

« Où est-ce que tu te caches ? C'est pas une petite fille de treize ans qui va me faire peur ! hurla-t-il tout en continuant d'utiliser sa magie.

Il prépara une attaque avec le peu d'énergie qui lui restait, qu'il comptait lancer sur Erza lorsque celle-ci désirerait enfin sortir de sa cachette. Mais avant de finir la concentration de toute sa puissance, Luxus se retrouva à terre suite à un coup de pied magistral que venait de lui infliger sa rivale. Lorsque son ventre percuta la terre, il poussa un énorme cri de douleur.

-Règle numéro un : Toujours rester concentré par ce qu'il se passe derrière ! lui dit la chevalière toujours sur la branche.

Erza fit apparaître une épée dans sa main droite et la lança en direction du blond. Le jeune Dreyar roula sur le côté afin de ne pas se faire transpercer. Avec la force de la jeune fille il n'aurait pas pu mourir mais être grièvement blessé. Était-elle complétement inconsciente ?

Elle descendit alors de l'arbre et se tenait à présent à ses côtés. Luxus n'osait pas se l'avouer mais si cela continuait comme ça, il était fichu. La mage semblait en parfaite forme alors que lui n'avait pas assez d'énergie.

-Je me suis préservée pour ce combat final Luxus ! Je compte moi aussi gagner cet examen, que tu ne le veuilles ou non ! dit Erza tout en brandissant une épée en l'air.

Le mage de foudre avait du mal à se relever. Il devait gagner, pour prouver qu'il était le meilleur, pour prouver à son grand-père qu'il était un Dreyar et pour montrer à son père qu'il avait tort et qu'il n'était pas un faible. À peine ses pieds eurent-ils touché le sol, qu'il se mit à pleuvoir. Une averse venait de s'abattre sur la forêt, Luxus n'arrivait même plus à distinguer la chevelure flamboyante de son adversaire.

Il senti un coup de poing percuter son ventre qu'il rendit en un coup de pied dans les jambes. Les conditions météorologiques n'aidaient pas du tout les deux mages qui peinaient à se voir.

-Permutation ! cria Erza en rassemblant ses dernières forces.

Une lumière aveuglante fit son apparition et Luxus vit alors, à travers la pluie, la mage se transformer. Elle abordait à présent une armure verte, qui contrastait avec sa chevelure rouge écarlate. Ses yeux exprimaient une détermination sans faille.

-L'Armure de Neptune murmura-t-il comme pour lui-même

Il ne voulait pas abandonner mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, il était fichu. Toutes les conditions étaient contre lui, alors que normalement il la battait sans aucun problème.

Des éclairs firent leur apparition dans le ciel, perturbant ainsi la jeune fille. Pour Luxus, cela sonnait comme une victoire.

-Après les éclairs, vient la foudre dit-il presque en hurlant

Erza se dirigea vers lui dans l'espoir de finir le combat avant que son élément n'arrive et qu'elle soit complétement fichu. Avant qu'elle puisse atteindre sa cible, la foudre fit son apparition dans le ciel. Luxus leva alors les deux mains en l'air, triomphant, en dévisageant la rouquine.

-Tu es fichue Scarlett ! Fichue !

La foudre s'abattit sur lui et il l'absorba. C'était un repas délicieux qui avait le goût de la victoire.

Il se mit à aspirer l'air et Erza sut à cet instant qu'il était trop tard.

-Hurlement du Dragon Foudroyant !

La mage fut frapper de plein fouet par la puissance de son souffle et se retrouva à terre, son armure disparue et elle n'arrivait pas à se relever

-J'ai gagné ! Je suis le meilleur ! hurla Luxus en levant les poings en l'air

Erza sentit son esprit la quitter, la dernière chose qu'elle vit fut son adversaire qui hurlait sa victoire et la dernière chose qu'elle pensa fut son prochain achat : Une Armure capable de maîtriser la foudre.


	2. Chapter 2

_Année x-780, village de Hamanas._

Erza courait à en perdre haleine. Ses pieds étaient recouverts de boue et des gouttes de sueur ruisselaient sur son front et sa nuque. Ces trois derniers jours avaient été les plus éprouvants qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle participait à l'Examen Avancé des Mages de Rang S et cette année était beaucoup plus difficile qu'il y a lorsque Luxus avait gagné sur un coup de chance. Elle était d'ailleurs sûre et certaine que Gray et Natsu profitaient de son absence pour se tabasser. Elle espérait que cette épreuve se finirait le plus rapidement possible pour aller leur mettre la raclée de leur vie.

La rouquine entendit des gargouillements provenant de son ventre lui rappelant qu'elle n'avait pas mangé depuis le début de ce fichu examen. Elle ne savait pas exactement combien il restait de participants mais elle était sûre qu'il n'était plus beaucoup voire même très peu.

Elle fit une pause près d'un arbre et décida de boire le reste de la gourde accrochée à sa ceinture. Le maître Makarof, avait été clair sur les conditions de l'examen : toute nourriture était prohibée et seulement une petite gourde d'eau était autorisée à condition que celle-ci soit accrochée à une ceinture. Selon Erza, ces règles étaient tout simplement inutile, comment une gourde pouvait-elle déterminer leur puissance magique ? Tout cela n'avait aucun sens.

Lorsque son récipient fût vide, la jeune mage entendit quelques bruits de pas non loin d'elle. Elle décida de se cacher derrière un énorme rocher pour ainsi guetter le moindre adversaire.

\- Où est-elle ? Elle n'aurait pas pu disparaître en si peu de temps, maugréa une voix qu'Erza ne pouvait que reconnaître.

Mirajane Strauss se tenait devant l'arbre non loin de la chevalière quelques minutes plus tôt. Ses cheveux longs et argentés étaient attachées en une couette haute dégageant ainsi son magnifique visage et ses yeux bleus. Erza remarqua qu'elle abordait encore son sourire mesquin qui ne la quittait jamais. Étaient-elles les dernières en lice ? Elle ne perdra pas contre elle. Elle avait déjà perdue une fois à la dernière minutes mais cette fois-ci elle ne se laissera pas faire. Rassemblant tout son courage, elle fit apparaître une épée dans chacune de ses mains et sortit de sa cachette.

\- Je suis là Mirajane ! Pas la peine de me chercher plus longtemps, je n'ai pas peur de toi et je vais te le montrer. Lui dit-elle en la regardant de haut.

La plus âgée des Strauss se mit à glousser face à la réplique de sa camarade.

\- Prépare toi à perdre Erza ! lui répondit-elle

Soudain, une aura rouge vive se mit à entourer la démone et elle se transforma en Satan Soul. Erza se changea aussi à son tour, un air de défi dans le regard. Si il y avait une personne redoutable à la guilde, c'était bien Mirajane.

\- Je gagnerai et tu perdras pour la seconde fois ! hurla la fille aux cheveux blancs, je gagnerai du premier coup et remporterai la gloire !

Le combat s'engagea alors, les deux mages s'élancèrent l'une contre l'autre, leur poing se touchèrent et une source d'énergie immense parcourait leur corps.

\- Je dois rendre mon frère et ma sœur fière de moi ! Dit Mirajane en asséna un coup de poing magistral dans le ventre de son adversaire.

Erza frappa la démone avec son épée et la fit tomber par terre, profitant de ce moment de faiblesse, elle posa son pied sur le sternum de sa rivale.

\- Moi aussi je veux rendre mes amis fiers ! Hurla-t-elle en baissant son visage à sa hauteur

Mirajane la poussa afin de reprendre le dessus. Lorsqu'elle fût sortie de cette soumission, elle envoya une boule d'énergie en direction de la future Titania.

\- Qui veux-tu rendre fier ? Tu n'as personne Erza ! Personne ne t'attends à la maison lorsque tu rentres, personne n'es lié à toi et personne ne pense que tu mérites cet examen plus que moi ! Répondit-elle tout en continuant d'user de sa magie . Laisse-moi gagner ! Permets-moi de rendre ma famille fière de moi !

Abattue par la terrible réalité de ses paroles, Erza perdit peu à peu l'envie de se battre. La vérité était dure à encaisser.

\- Renonce à te battre ! C'est perdu d'avance ! Continua d'hurler la jeune femme

La rouquine se laissa toucher par la blanche et ses genoux tombèrent à terre. Des larmes se mirent à couler de ses joues. Elle ne pouvait pas perdre une seconde fois. Mirajane continua d'user de sa magie alors qu'Erza était à terre. Elle ferma les yeux et se remémora tous ses moments passés à la tour du paradis. Des visages familiers firent leur apparition dans son esprit.

\- Tu abandonnes ?! osa demander Mirajane alors qu'elle riait

Après quelques minutes, qui lui parurent une éternité, Erza se releva et lança un regard noir en direction de la mage. 

\- Non je n'abandonnerai pas ! Hurla la future Titania.

Mirajane était tellement choquée de ce retournement de situation qu'elle ne parvenait plus à fermer sa bouche.

\- Ça c'est pour Wolly ! dit Erza donne un autre coup de poing , et ça pour Shaw, pour Milianna et pour Simon.

À chaque prénom prononcé un nouveau coup de poing fut donné et Mirajane perdit peu à peu son énergie. Cette dernière tomba à terre, Erza se prépara à donner le coup final qui lui assurera la victoire.

\- Tu as menti. Moi aussi j'ai une famille et même si elle n'est pas présente à mes côtés, j'y pense chaque jour.

La blanche releva la tête mais peina à regarder sa rivale dans les yeux.

\- Ce dernier coup c'est Jellal ! hurla-t-elle en frappant une dernière fois sa camarade, celle-ci perdit connaissance et Erza se mit enfin à sourire.

Elle avait gagné pour sa famille.


End file.
